Recognition
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: [Xiaoyin][Oneshot] 'You told me this tournament was dangerous .. yet here I am, facing the most dangerous of them all .. I wanted to make sure you were happy ..'


**Name:** Recognition  
**Author:** Fullmetal Ai  
**Rating: **T or PG-13  
**Pairing:** Ling Xiaoyu and (Devil) Jin Kazama

**Author's Ramble:** I just finished playing Tekken 5. :D That game is hard even on easy mode, let me tell ya! xD I was happily singing Jinpachi Mishima hate songs. And then I heard him say 'thank you,' and it made me think that he's really not a bad guy, just very misunderstood. But anyway, while I was fighting Devil Jin with Ling Xiaoyu, I got this idea. :D And so, I write it. Because I can. And because Xiaoyin is like .. awesome.

Oh yes, one more thing. The line that he says in the cathedral .. i'm not sure what that is, exactly. Hey!I've only beaten the game once, and I don't expect to do it again for a few hours .. So please, don't hold anything against me if it's wrong, which I know it is.

* * *

Ling Xiaoyu walked into the hall of a deserted cathedral for her next battle. She looked around, seeing the beautiful painted glass that had been left alone for so many years, and had accuired dust from those years of mistreatment. This caught her attention; she wandered over torwards the glass, examining the work of art further. Even the painting of the Virgin Mary seemed sad for what was happening in the life of the Mishimas so far, just as she was. Xiaoyu stood still for a moment, clasping her hands together in silent prayer for the possible rewriting of history, and for the happiness of the Mishima bloodline, before turning around. She looked for her opponent, Not knowing why she felt that her next opponent was someone she had faced before. 

A swift kick to Xiaoyu's back brought her alertness back. Her opponent was here. As Xiaoyu caught her breath, staying in her kneeling position, she looked upwards torwards her attacker and gasped; _Jin. _She continued kneeling, staring at the man who looked so much like her friend, yet so different. Black markings adorned his chest and face, red eyes glared at her from under jet-black bangs, horns protruded from the front of his head, and two beautiful black wings came from his back; it would seem that this 'Jin' had become an angel of death. Xiaoyu sucked in a breath. _Devil .._

"Get up," the Devil demanded. Xiaoyu stayed in her crouched position, just staring at him, her mouth gaping from the sight before her.

"I said, GET UP." Xiaoyu finally registered what he was saying, and slowly stood.

"Jin .." Xiaoyu breathed. The Devil looked to her, glaring daggers at his once good friend. There was no sign of recognition in his eyes, Xiaoyu noticed. All that came from his mouth was a raspy-sounding voice, a warning to her:

"Behold, the power of God."

Xiaoyu sucked in another breath. What did he just say?

"Jin, snap out of it!" She screamed, desperate for him to recognize her, to tell her to go away, that this tournament was dangerous, anything! Still, there was no sign .. there was little hope. Her hope lowered even more as he made a move, jabbing his fist to her head. Xiaoyu immediately went into the phoenix stance, skillfully avoiding the blow and almost succeeding in making him trip. She lifted her body, her arms positioned so that she hit him twice, once with each hand. She let her guard down, however, and when she stood again, he immediately saw this oppertunity to kick her in the stomach, making her kneel over, out of breath. The Devil took this chance to land a fist to her head, making it so that she was on the ground once more. Xiaoyu stayed on the ground this time. The Devil narrowed his eyes at the girl who's shoulders shuddered, trying to control her tears.

"J-Jin .." Xiaoyu said shakily, putting a hand to her head, the pain from the blow making her dizzy. "Jin, Don't you recognize me!" She screamed in agony. The Devil stood above her, kicking her writhing form that was crumpled on the ground. She slid a little ways away from him.

"Get Up," He said, just as he did before. It was like he hadn't heard her.

"JIN!" Xiaoyu screamed again, tears freely flowing down her face. "JIN, WAKE UP!" The Devil walked closer to the girl's body, glaring at her the entire time.

"Jin .. " Xiaoyu tried again, softer this time. Her hope was growing thinner by the minute. "Remember. Remember me .. please .." The Devil stopped where he was, his eyes wide, as if seeing an old friend for the first time in years. Xiaoyu stood, and seeing that he wasn't making any move to attack, cautiously walked torwards him. When he still didn't move, she put a petite hand on each side of his face.

"You told me this tournament was dangerous .. yet here I am, facing the most dangerous of them all .. I wanted to make sure you were happy .." Xiaoyu said quietly, tears streaming down her face as she said this. The Devil stared at her, his mouth agape, as if remembering something from a past he shouldn't remember. Suddenly, his mouth closed, his eyes narrowed, and his hands grabbed her arms, holding on tightly, a malicious grin forming.

"I told you .. not to interfere .. you did. You're getting what's coming to you!" He roared, his grasp on her arms becoming tighter, his claws digging into her skin and drawing blood. Xiaoyu tried to keep it in, but she finally gave in and let out a loud scream, the pain in her arms getting more excruciating with every passing moment. With this, his grip on her stopped, and his eyes became wide again. He let go and fell to his knees, his hands going to his head, shakily staring at the ground. Xiaoyu fell to her knees as well, placing a hand to one of her arms and then retracting it, looking at the blood that rubbed off on her hand. Upon seeing the red painted over her palm, she shakily breathed in and out, then dropped to the ground, unconcious. The Devil looked down to the unconcious girl, and his eyes widened even more at seeing her.

"Xiao .." He said quietly, in the same raspy voice. He knew he had his chance to destroy her now, but he just couldn't do it, for reasons unknown to him. Without another word, he got up with the intention of leaving her there for others to take care of.

"J-Jin .. D-Don't ... Forget .." The girl mumbled. The Devil froze, slowly looking back torwards the girl who lay there, bathed in her own blood. He couldn't leave her there. He felt something different for her. She was different from any of the other opponents ..

"L-Love .. you .. a-always .. " Xiaoyu mumbled. Her voice stuck a deep chord in him; Why was this happening to him. The Devil walked slowly over to her, placing a hand on her bloody arm and retracting it, just like she had before she fainted. He stared at his shaking hand, wondering why he felt this feeling .. like he didn't mean to do this to her.

_Guilt._

With the thought of that word, he stood and ran, jumping up and letting his wings take him torwards the place he desired to go; the place he went to think. Taking a seat atop of a tree, he thought of her.

" ... Why?" He whispered quietly to himself, a warm feeling wash over him as her face flashed before his memory. He placed a cold hand to his face in an attempt to cool himself down.

"Why do I feel like this?"

_-Fin_

**10-24-05**


End file.
